


Bony Babes In Your Area

by Milkynubs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkynubs/pseuds/Milkynubs
Summary: A collection of commissioned reader-insert drabbles, starting with examples!**No longer accepting commissions.**Potentially triggering content will be put in chapter notes, smut chapters will be marked with a * in the title.You can find commission information on my tumblr @weeniewife69. I can't link it directly due to AO3's rules, unfortunately.





	1. Papyrus/Reader*| Spaghetti: Cooked, Sans: Not home, Dick: Out

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is a suggestion from maximum_overboner!  
> Prompt: Papyrus/reader, cute fluffy first time?
> 
> I hope I did Papy justice...  
> Nothing to warn for in this chapter, really.

It was just a regular night with your skeleton boyfriend, snuggling on the couch with a movie after a long day of the two of you training with Undyne together. There's more spaghetti than you can eat surrounding you both, but that's normal; spaghetti is a home decoration at this point. But something seemed off about today.

The nervous glances, the nervous stuttering, the nervous rattling coming from your boyfriend. He's fidgeting. This isn't normal? He usually wraps his whole lanky body around you to “KEEP YOUR DELICATE HUMAN BODY WARM,” then keeps his sockets glued to the movie as he enthusiastically comments on the scenes to you. But now? He's hardly spoken, or paid any attention.

You pause the movie and ask what he's thinking about, and his eyeballs briefly pop out of his head in shock. “Y-YOU SAW RIGHT THROUGH THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I SEE.” Cue nervous “nyeh-heh-heh.”

His volume lowers. “Human, you see… Well, I've been thinking. I might? Be ready?? For the intercourse???”

Oh, thank goodness, so he doesn't want to break up. “OF COURSE NOT! YOU'RE AS GREAT AS I AM!” But is he sure he's ready?

“YES. Yes. I have done extensive research on pleasuring the human 'genital' and believe it is something I can master.” God, he's adorable.

So up the stairs you both went. As you recline in his racecar bed, you inform him he “gets your engine going,” to which he exclaims, “DO NOT RUIN THE MOMENT!!!” But he's grinning.

He eagerly removes your pants and you allow him to explore. “WOWIE! YOUR 'GENITAL' IS SO, HUMAN-LIKE? AND THE SMELL,” inhale, “IS INDESCRIBABLE!”

You chuckle as you thank him for the “compliments”. “YOU ARE VERY WELCOME!”

He inspects you, squinting. “ACCORDING TO THE HUMAN SEXPERTS, I MUST LUBRICATE THIS AREA THOROUGHLY WITH A SLIPPERY LIQUID. BUT FEAR NOT, HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S SALIVA IS MAGIC, AND SLIDEY-ER THAN YOURS!”

You can guarantee that most anyone else would be turned off by Papyrus's odd sex commentary, but fuck if it isn't the most endearing thing in the world for you. He unhinges his jaw and his tongue slithers out like a snake. He prods your entrance with it experimentally.

“Hmm… A taste as indescribable as the smell. It is tangy, yet musky.” Then he slips his tongue inside.

He wasn't kidding; it really is slippery, and deliciously so. You can't suppress your moan. Physical magic tingles ever so slightly, and it feels like a vibrator on the lowest setting, teasing you.

“A-HA! THO THITH ITH THE WIGH' TECHNIQUE!” And now you can't suppress your giggle; he just looks so triumphant with his tongue fully sheathed inside you. You pat his head as he finishes slicking you up, and he swirls his tongue surprisingly skillfully as he retracts it.

“AND NOW FOR MY NEXT TRICK, BEHOLD!” He stands to the side of the bed, hands on his hips and cape swaying dramatically, as orange magic manifests into a phallic shape on the front of his pelvis.

He's still fully clothed.

“Whoa, how did you…?” But you stop yourself, because you know the answer you're going to get.

“MAGIC.” He says, with jazz hands.

“SO, HUMAN,” he says, hopping back on the bed and positioning himself above you. “ARE YOU PREPARED? ARE YOU READY TO EXPERIENCE WHAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS LEARNED ON HIS JOURNEY THROUGH THE WORLD WIDE WEB?”

He's a total goober, but he's a goober you really want inside of you. “Yes, Papyrus,” you say with playful fake awe, “show me how you have mastered the art of human mating!”

He lifts your hips. “I MUST BEGIN WITH A SLOW, DRAMATIC ENTRANCE.” He lines himself up and begins pushing inside, and the further he goes, the more his expression twists into absolute wonder.

He stays still once he hilts, and you have to get his attention before he says anything.

“IT WOULD APPEAR. I HAVE UNDERESTIMATED. THE PLEASURE OF THIS ACTIVITY???”

At this, your grin grows devious. You wrap your legs around him and turn the tables, pushing him on his back and straddling him.

“How about I take care of you instead?” You purr, to which he only gulps and nods. You kiss him tenderly and give him a reassuring nuzzle before you lift yourself up and ease yourself back down. He responds to it with a whine, a shaky whisper of “MORE,” to which you oblige.

He bucks and squeals when you tighten your muscles around him, yelps when you slam yourself down on him particularly roughly.

Inexperienced as he is, it doesn't take him long to get close. “HU??? MAN??? SOMETHI-ING IS HAPPENING??? WITH MY, _HAH_ , MAKESHIFT SEX STICK???”

You begin touching yourself how you like to speed your own orgasm along. “It's okay, babe, you're probably going to– _hah_ –come.”

“OH!” Pant, pant. “A CUM! I'VE HEARD OF THIS!” Moan. “I'M READY! FOR THE CUMMING!” His voice is progressively more strained. You work yourself to the edge, and with a final slam of your ass against his still-clothed bones, you squeeze his cock until he screams. You don't feel the expected gush of liquid, but his cock starts vibrating with an intense strength that gives you an orgasm you didn't expect to have quite yet. He plants his feet on the bedsheets, lifting his hips up high as he comes, lifting you in the air as you both tremble and sob in ecstasy.

His hips fall unceremoniously back down onto the bed, and you fall with them, collapsing on top of him.

You embrace each other as you come down from your high. He breaks the silence, “I'M SORRY FOR THE LACK OF SILLY STRING. I HAVE YET TO PERFECT THAT ASPECT.”

You assure him he has nothing to perfect. He was amazing, as expected of a boyfriend so wonderful. He doesn't act prideful, just smiles goofily from the praise.

Then suddenly, he sits straight up. “OH NO! WE FORGOT TO COMPLETELY UNDRESS!” Just like that, he is in absolute distress. “OH NO??? THIS WASN'T A PROPER SEX? I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY, I RUINED IT! WE COMPLETELY SKIPPED A STEP!” You shoosh him soothingly.

“Papyrus, did you have fun with me?”

“…YES.”

“Then we did everything right.”

You fall asleep in each other's arms, still clothed but very satisfied.

 


	2. Gaster/Reader| I've seen enough anime to know what you should do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Gaster doesn't really get what's romantic about bioluminescent algae or mimicking-plants, but he'll trust the expert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Cat2170!  
> Prompt: Gaster/reader, setting: Waterfall, Gaster's personality: Dadster
> 
> Displaying what you may get if you aren't picky about what happens, lol

Wing Dings Gaster has always struggled with social interaction. Well, yeah, he's deaf, but aside from that, he had a little trouble understanding “social cues” and “reading the mood” and “empathy”. It wasn't that he didn't care, of course not! He was always a gentleman and strived to do what is morally “right”, he simply didn't understand why some people felt the way that they do, and did the things that they did. He could not for the life of him sense tension in the air between anyone, and when someone told him “I'm fine,” he signed back “Okay, I'm glad!”

So when he developed a “crush” on his human assistant, he had no idea what to do.

 _If she loves him so much, why doesn't she say something?_ He once complained when Alphys showed him a cartoon she liked (just because he's a man of science doesn't mean he can't spend time with a friend) that happened to have a dramatic romantic sub-plot. _It makes no sense. You can get over embarrassment, so get it out of the way._ Alphys simply told him he wouldn't understand unless he fell in love himself. Gaster abhorred the idea of not understanding something, but had to acknowledge she may be right. To know how something feels, you have to feel it for yourself.

He learned to accept that he may never know. But one fateful day, a human fell. And through a series of events, that human became his assistant.

He's not sure when his infatuation began, but one day, he began to realize how beautiful he found you, and caught himself desiring intimate, physical contact with you… not for curiosity's sake, but for comfort and enjoyment.

Goodness, he's uncomfortable while giving handshakes, and here he is thinking of holding you close in a loving embrace for the sake of… nothing!

But when he thinks back to his own complaints about “anime”, he realizes that he just can't find the courage to tell you.

The situation is far more complicated than Gaster would have given it credit for were he not the one involved; if he tells you, it could affect your relationship permanently. What if you saw him as a fatherly figure and became uneasy with him and his attraction? Or saw him as a friend, but felt guilty every time you saw him for rejecting him? What if you told people that you rejected him and they lost respect for him? There's little chance of you actually reciprocating his feelings; he's just an old, boring skeleton man that's married to his job.

But is he going to spend every day of his life acting like a shy little boy whenever you're in the room?

_Yes._

… _no you're not._ His eldest son, an apprentice of his, had confronted him about his crush, mentioning him acting like a complete fool, tripping over his own feet and messing up his signs and getting distracted from his own research. _As hilarious as it is, it's pretty embarrassing to watch, and you're screwing up our work. You're a grown man. Take some initiative!_

 _You're right,_ Gaster replies, slumping in defeat while stepping towards the door. Sans had no right to complain about someone else messing up and being distracted, but it was true that it was expected of Sans and unbecoming of the Royal Scientist. _Thank you, Sans. I'm going to get Alphys's advice._

Needless to say, Alphys was elated. In fact, she collapsed; she later informed him she had shrieked so hard she got light-headed. She had to come find him after she woke up.

Unfortunately, the advice she gave was to show complete vulnerability to you to express how serious he was. Really? He couldn't just say, _hey, I have romantic feelings for you, just thought you should know,_ and walk away?

 _I mean, you_ could _,_ Alphys said. _But wouldn't you want it to be a memorable experience?_

 _Not if it goes wrong,_ he answered honestly.

But she (metaphorically) twisted his arm. _You asked for my help, do you want it or not?_ And that's how he ended up leaving a formally-written letter on your desk requesting you to meet him outside the lab after your shift.

Of course, a personal letter from Dr. Gaster vaguely telling you to meet with him alone after work was not what you expected and was, frankly, a little scary. Was he going to scold you? Fire you? Why would he want to do it outside? This must be something else. But if it was work-related, why would he wait for you to be free?

…You had an idea, but you weren't going to get your hopes up.

He greets you with a nod, and motions for you to follow, bringing you to the Riverperson's boat. He doesn't sign a word the entire journey to Waterfall, not even sparing a glance, and looks contemplative. He leads you through Waterfall, and you're given no hint as to why he's brought you here, until suddenly, he stops you, turns to you, and looks straight past you; you glance behind you to see what he may be looking at, but there's nothing there.

He gives an awkward cough, as though expecting something of you, but you only cock your head in confusion. After a moment, he signs: _The scenery is nice here, isn't it?_

Oh, he wanted you to observe your surroundings! It _is_ quite nice; Waterfall's signature glowing water, lilypads and water sausages, glittering stones lining the ceiling, the sound of water rushing in the background, it's more beautiful than anything you've seen on the surface. Not to mention the large number of echo flowers! You didn't even notice them, and you were too distracted to notice the otherwordly, unintelligible murmuring, and the sound is actually very relaxing, as it's too quiet to be overwhelming. You express your agreement with him, and he seems pleased, and perhaps… relieved? He raises his hands to sign again, but hesitates for a moment before he continues.

_I brought you here to… help me with an anomaly I've discovered. Er, Alphys discovered. With the echo flowers._

He seems nervous, this must be serious! He motions for you to follow again, until you reach one lonely echo flower, planted far from the others.

 _Please listen,_ he says. Sweat is beading down his skull. He's both worried about your response, and worried about whether or not this will even go to plan. He's deaf, so he wouldn't know if anyone changed what the flower said, or if his voice sounded ugly… C-can he just, go back in time and forget about this?!

But as you lean down to bring your ear to the flower, you blush as you hear an unsteady, croaking and clicking voice say, _“I think I've become enamored with you.”_

You stand back up and meet his eyes. _What's wrong with it? It sounds like a,_ pause, _private moment took place here._

He nods. He's blushing.

 _Is this…_ your _voice, Doc?_

He nods again, the color of his blush darkening. _And before you ask, yes, it's directed at you._

You take a moment to process this.

Your superior, a goofy man with a passion for discovery, has brought you to a beautiful area under the guise of “researching an anomaly” in order to confess attraction to you. He looks so serious, so formal.

You laugh until you're in tears. You feel bad, because he looks so distraught, but you can't stop yourself.

He takes a step back and you grab his arm to stop him, before pulling your arm back as soon as you realize it. _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch you._

He didn't mind, but he won't tell you that.

 _I didn't mean to laugh either,_ you continue. _You're just so sweet. I just, I didn't expect this, so it was funny to me._

He's blushing again, his expression softened, but he seems lost for words. You gesture to get his attention again.

 _Wanna just, hang out here for a while? As a date,_ you ask, and at that he nods excitedly with a wide grin, a tear threatening to escape his eye socket. He opens his arms for a hug that you're happy to give him.

 


End file.
